


Очень Важные Вопросы

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Todd you fool, WTF Combat 2018, WTF Dirk Gently 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Что-то в облике Дирка сильно беспокоило Тодда со времен их приключений в Бергсберге.





	Очень Важные Вопросы

Тодд давно откладывал эту беседу — после дела с Мальчиком им всем необходимо было прийти в чувство, а потом их захватило обустройство их новенького детективного агентства. Но дальше тянуть уже было невозможно. 

— Дирк... Нам нужно поговорить, — Тодд помельтешил перед детективом и наконец решительно сел рядом с ним на диван. — Я думаю, времени прошло достаточно. 

— Смотря откуда считать. Время — вещь, знаешь ли, относительная… если ты, конечно, не имеешь в виду Большой Взрыв? — Дирк, с утра занятый исключительно складыванием бесчисленных фигурок из оранжевой офисной бумаги, поднял голову. — Потому что тогда да, его определенно прошло непростительно много.

— Это про тот период, что тебя держали в «Черном Крыле» — с коротким вздохом пояснил Тодд, многозначительно посмотрев на друга. — Я не мог не заметить… ты изменился за эти два месяца. 

Дирк замер, отложил особо свирепого на вид бумажного лебедя в сторону и печально ссутулился. 

— Что ж, я ожидал, что однажды мы придем к этому. Дальше отрицать уже просто бессмысленно, — он собрался с духом. — Я крашу волосы. Красил с тех пор, как сбежал оттуда в первый раз. 

Заметив странный взгляд Тодда, он поспешил объяснить: 

— Они не то чтобы подстригли меня налысо, но парикмахер в этот раз у них на базе попался явно неопытный, знаешь, из тех мужланов, которые думают, будто чем практичнее — тем лучше, потому и не постеснялся состричь почти все до корней на военный манер. Ужасно. Он не знал, конечно, что я с юности одарен удивительной скоростью роста волосяного покрова — видел бы ты его лицо спустя пару недель! И да, прежде чем ты задашь следующий вопрос — это всегда доставляло мне массу неудобств. Бритье лица дважды день — это еще куда ни шло, а вот тот факт, что мне порой приходится брить ноги… 

— Слушай, я не про цвет твоих волос, — поспешно заверил его Тодд. Помолчав, он переспросил: — Ноги? Серьезно? 

— Мой личный эстетический выбор, не надо осуждать. — Дирк склонил голову набок. — О чем же ты тогда хотел поговорить? 

Тодд покраснел. Внутренний голос, звучащий почему-то подозрительно как голос его сестры, чуть ли не кричал ему переходить уже к делу. 

— Я о том… что они с тобой там делали. Понимаю, возможно тебе не хочется этим делиться... 

Дирк слегка скривился. 

— Ну, много чего. Не сказал бы, что тесты были приятными, скорее раздражающими. В основном просто скучными. Там было невообразимо, невероятно скучно. Впрочем, еда вот была в этот раз получше.

— Они добавляли что-то в твою еду? — не сдавался Тодд. 

— Ничего, что я бы не смог съесть, — Дирк равнодушно дернул плечом. — Чай, разумеется, мог быть куда лучше, но что возьмешь с америкашек, ты уж извини за прямоту.

— Господи, Дирк, ты можешь не съезжать с темы, а сказать мне всю правду! — Тодд сглотнул и внезапно накрыл его руку ладонью. — Они что-то сделали с тобой в тех ужасных секретных лабораториях, да? Пытались как-то изменить тебя, муштровали против твоего согласия до изнеможения. 

— Зачем им это делать? — совсем потерялся Дирк, хмуро глядя на руку Тодда. 

— Чтобы сделать из тебя послушного супер-солдата? 

Дирк посмотрел на него с нарастающей тревогой. 

— Тодд, — наконец деликатно начал он, — «Черное Крыло» не смогло даже сделать мне приличную стрижку. Считаешь, они способны промыть человеку мозги? Тебе бы поменьше плохой фантастики смотреть. Это же не какой-нибудь «Заиндевелый боец»… 

— «Зимний солдат»? 

— Я так и сказал. 

Тодд тряхнул головой. 

— Но ты изменился! У тебя это… мышечная масса увеличилась! — не выдержал он, явно достигнув пика отчаянья. — Значительно! 

Дирк на это широко улыбнулся. 

— Ну, знаешь, это отчасти тоже от скуки. Видишь ли, когда они только поместили меня в камеру, я отказывался сотрудничать. Устраивал одиночные забастовки, переворачивал кровать — ее, кстати, потом заменили на привинченную к полу. Когда я отказался есть и начал не переставая стучать подносом по трубам вентиляции, мне предложили выдвинуть свои условия. Говорить о судьбе моих друзей — то есть вас — они все равно отказались, как и выпустить меня на все четыре стороны, поэтому я попросил их дать мне какой-нибудь досуг в часы, свободные от тестов. 

— Досуг? 

— Я не мог спать по ночам, — Дирк вздохнул. — А если спал, мне снились лишь сны о спасении, но они тоже были не сильно приятными. Особенно, когда после них приходилось просыпаться. Единственный способ не видеть их — попытаться изнурить себя физически. Так что я попросился выделять мне по паре часов во время отбоя, чтобы заниматься в закрытом спортзале «Черного Крыла». Под вооруженной охраной разумеется, но эти ребята все равно не были особо разговорчивыми. 

— То есть, — Тодд соображал очень туго, — ты просто ходил каждую ночь качаться, поднимать тяжести и всякое такое? И это не был какой-то хитрый план для будущего побега?

— А ты ожидал, что я силой мускулов как-то сумею преодолеть огневой заслон и сбежать с подземной правительственной базы? Пфф, Тодд, ты такой смешной. 

Повисла пауза, а потом Дирк неторопливо прищурился. 

— Так тебя волнует моя возросшая мышечная масса. 

— Вовсе она меня не волнует, — Тодд прикрыл глаза, внезапно вспомнив собственное обещание больше не врать. — Меня просто очень волнует возросшая мышечная масса… на тебе. 

— Разве это не одно и тоже? — Дирк внезапно хитро ухмыльнулся, поняв, о чем речь. — Так вот оно что. Ну, ты можешь осмотреть ее более подробно, если хочешь. Снять все сомнения за один раз, так сказать. Или даже не за один. 

— Что? 

— Что? — Дирк абсолютно не невинно захлопал ресницами. 

К счастью в этот момент вернулась выходившая за кофе Фара и спасла Тодда от перспективы сгореть заживо: сначала от прилившей к лицу и к кое каким другим местам крови, а потом и от парарибулита. 

Как выяснилось спустя несколько дней, свое предложение Дирк не забыл. И к тому же, он был не прочь продолжить тренировки, вошедшие ему уже в привычку. Против компании Тодда, присоединившегося к нему в походах в уединенный спортзал на углу улицы (который выбрала и с каким-то загадочно-многозначительным видом оплатила для них Фара), он тоже ничего не имел. Как выяснилось, у Тодда не вызывала возражений необходимость видеть вспотевшего, поднимающего гантели Дирка в растянутой майке, и держать его ноги, пока тот целеустремленно качает пресс. И как стало ясно, он совсем даже не сопротивлялся, оказавшись прижатым к тем же матам ради жаркого и внезапно очень умелого поцелуя. Не сопротивлялся и немного позже, когда был азартно утянут в раздевалку, где Дирк позволил Тодду вдоволь хвататься за свои сильные плечи и все еще мокрую спину, пока сам в несколько хаотичной манере отдрачивал их обоих одной рукой. Тодд еще никогда не чувствовал такого возбуждения. Дирк опирался свободной ладонью о шкафчики и словно с трудом сдерживался от порыва вскарабкаться на него сверху, словно как какой-нибудь здоровый кот. По-настоящему неподвижной оставалась единственная точка там, где обжигающее дыхание Дирка терялось в изгибе чужой шеи. Тодд, с каждым мигом все больше теряющий самого себя в ослепляющей пелене наслаждения, успел отстраненно подумать, что почти чувствует в месте прикосновения лезущую из подбородка Дирка щетину. Эта мысль хитрым путем заставила его окончательно слететь с катушек от желания. Неразборчиво зарычав сквозь зубы, он несколько грубо схватил Дирка за задницу, заставив того сдавленно простонать и вцепиться в него уже обеими руками. Движения пальцев на изливающихся членах стали более жесткими и короткими, и буквально через пару мгновений оба исступленно кончили, а потом еще долго стояли поддерживая друг друга: абсолютно измотанные, на дрожащих ногах.

— Хотелось бы посмотреть правда ли они гладко выбриты, как ты заливаешь. 

Дирк в ответ оскорбленно фыркнул, откинул слипшуюся темную челку назад. 

— Душ, — наконец смог отдышаться он. — Там. Если бы ты хоть разок попробовал выбрить ноги — тоже не переставал бы себя трогать! 

Тодд на это заявление честно рассмеялся, запрокинув назад голову. 

— Одно исполнение фантазий за раз, Дирк. 

— Я это запомню, — предупредил он и потянул от шкафчиков за собой.


End file.
